


Sweetie

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), meet the daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Harry have reached the next step in your relationship – meeting his daughter. Will she approve of you? Will the meeting be awkward? Ohoho, you can bet your sweet ass it’ll be awkward!





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> When writing this, I figured this could be read as a stand alone, but you know what? It could also work as a counterpart to More Than Meets Those Eyes! (Takes place on Earth-2).

 

For a man publicly known for his ‘unsunny’ disposition, Harry is practically bounding off the walls with excitement. And while not doing so literally, of course, his smile and rushing around the kitchen speaks more than his words ever could.

You’ve been dating the brilliant Harrison Wells for a couple months now and since your very first meeting, he has taken your entire world by storm. Sometimes people who know you are his significant other come up to you and ask ‘how do you do it’?

How do you manage to stay sane around him?

Doesn’t he drive you crazy with his massive ego and his bluntness?

The fact was that you didn’t really have worry about any of that. Harry was never anything other than amazing around you. Considerate, playful (you liked playful Harry _a lot_ ), and while yes, he had his many opinions on things, he always cared to hear yours as well.

Because you were the love of his life.

Well, one of them.

Jesse, his daughter, is returning home from an extensive trip abroad. Come to think of it, Harry had never mentioned where she went specifically. Nevertheless, you are extremely nervous to meet the famous Jesse Wells. After all, meeting the kids of the man you’re with is a huge step, so say your friends anyway. You _really_ hope she likes you. That she approves of you. Maybe you could even be friends! This whole welcome back dinner was your idea, a nice easy way to meet the brilliant young woman Harry can’t stop bragging about.

“Did Jesse say when she’d get here?” you call to Harry in his kitchen.

“She didn’t,” he says bringing out a bowl of salad from around the corner. “She did say something about trying to wean me off of knowing where she is at every given moment, though.”

“You’re being so incredibly cute right now, you know that?” You tug gently on his suit jacket, straightening it out.

“Yeah?”

“ _Oh_ yeah.” He sets the bowl down on the table and gives his full attention to you, kissing you slowly, deeply. You both get so lost in the moment, neither of you hears the sound of the door. Someone clears their throat.

“Umm, hi?”

You break apart from Harry and feel incredibly embarrassed at _this_ being the first impression of you Jesse sees – you groping her father.

“Jess!” Harry goes over to hug her, bringing her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she says with a warm smile. Jesse is such a beautiful girl, something you’ve already known from the many photos Harry has shown you and has stationed around the house. Her hair is wavy and dark and has an adorable button nose (surely it must be her mother’s nose). Great, now you’re thinking about her mother and how Jesse is more than likely going to judge you.

“Jesse, I’d like you to meet (Y/N).” Her eyes are on you now and you can’t read her expression (truly like her father, most of the time). You feel hot, like under a spotlight. It shouldn’t be this hard, right?

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Jesse! I’ve heard so much about you!” You go in to hug her while she goes in for a handshake. _Oh God._ You shake her hand and smile as if to mean _that’s totally okay, handshakes are great too!_

“So you’re my dad’s girlfriend?”

“Uh, yes! Yes, I am.” _Stop nodding like a crazy person, dammit!_

“Nice to, uh, meet you too.” Oh no, she’s weirded out. Harry _had_ told her about you, right? _How do we fix this?_

“Please, sit down!” you urge Jesse. “You’re probably tired from travelling. Tell me about where you went.” She slings her bag off her shoulder and takes a seat at the table.

“I was visiting some old friends for a few months,” is all she says.  _Okay, so she’s a private person, that’s fine._ “Oh Dad, Barry says ‘hello.’” Harry nods and smiles a little at that.

“Are you… are you still seeing that boy?” he asks.

“You know full well his name is Wally, Dad.”

“Ooh, who’s Wally?” Boy talk. Maybe this will help. Nothing bonds girls together like good old fashioned boy talk.

“He’s sort of my boyfriend,” Jesse blushes. “We’ve been doing the long distance thing.”

“Not long enough,” Harry mutters under his breath. You give him a tiny kick under the table.

“What’s Wally like?” you dig a little deeper.

“He’s the greatest. The kindest…” She rests her chin in her hand on the table as she thinks of him. “We have so much in common.”

“Like what?”

Jesse hesitates for a second before answering. “We go running together.” _Things are looking up! She’s opening up! Let’s move this along._

“Harry, why don’t you grab the wine from the kitchen and we can get started?” He jumps right on that, leaving you alone with his daughter at the table. Jesse cocks her head.

“He lets you call him Harry?”

“Yeah, I- why?”

“It’s just he’s not really a fan of that nickname. He prefers Harrison.”

“Oh… He’s never said anything to _me_ about it.” Why has he never mentioned that before?

“He must really like you.” Her saying this means a lot, but you aren’t sure how to reply. “Which means _I_ really like you, too.” Jesse’s reassuring smile brightens the room and finally puts you at ease, leaving all the awkwardness behind you. She sets her hand on yours.

“You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.” Harry re-enters the room and beams at seeing his two best girls getting along so well. His phone goes off in his pocket, so he sets down the wine to answer the call.

“Wells, here,” he answers. “You’re kidding? Now? I can’t-” he lets out an annoyed sigh. “Fine. I’ll be there shortly.” You and Jesse look at him expectantly. “Sorry, that was work. Something unavoidable has come up. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” you say, hoping this night would be work-free for once.

“It’s okay,” Jesse says. “(Y/N) and I will hang out and get to know each other better.”

“Of course, we’ll hold down the fort!”

Harry heads for the door while saying, “Thanks for understanding, Sweetie.”

At the exact same time, you and Jesse reply.

“No problem, Dad.”

“Sure, Honey.”

_Oh my God._ The silence in the air is positively _dreadful_. No one looks at one another out of sheer mortification. You notice Harry freeze in position momentarily, his eyes wide at the situation. Then he flees. You’re afraid to make eye contact with Jesse, but end up sneaking a glance at her and see she’s covering her mouth with her hand. You lock eyes and Jesse bursts into hysterical laughter, which is far too contagious. You join her in busting a gut over something so completely ridiculous.

Things were going to be just fine.


End file.
